


it's true, romance is dead (i shot it in the chest and in the head)

by ampere



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Painplay, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampere/pseuds/ampere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is wrong, Jade is something Perrie never wanted, but she always happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's true, romance is dead (i shot it in the chest and in the head)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt, and I ended up writing about vampires which is not what I think they wanted, sorry  
> Title from Fall Out Boy's The Music Or The Misery

Perrie remembers meeting Jade. The tanned skin, the big brown eyes. She remembers picking up the buckets of water and wishing she had those eyes, wishes she wasn't so pale, wishes her eyes weren't so blue.

-

Jade stops in their town one late night. She wears rich silks in bright deep colors, her stray hairs sticking at odd angles. She's a mystery, with her lips always pulled into an amused smirk, her lashes always long and dark looking.

There's talk in town, talk about Jade and her powers and her wills and her ways. Perrie remembers all of this, remembers looking at the small camp Jade had set on the outskirts of the forest. Perrie remembers how the forest was off limits, remembers all the rumors about the dark things living there.

About how Jade lived there.

Perrie knows not to think about it, but her mind is years and years, decades, centuries of remembering. Jade is everywhere and she can feel her, can feel her stepping into her territory.

It's been _ages_ , but she still remembers the feeling of Jade. The sluggish feeling in her veins, the way her skin prickles.

She's not sleeping when it happens, Perrie hasn't slept in forever. But she's laying in bed, eyes closed softly, when she feels the wave of Jade. The ceiling has shadows crawling over it and Perrie takes a moment to grit her teeth.

It feels like being hurled back in time, Jade had cornered her, had hunt her down. Now, Perrie shifts in her bed, looks at the forest of her newest home, the dark outline of the edge of it. She remembers how cold it was that night, how she had tried to run, _run run run_ away.

-

_Jade's an odd girl, Perrie's always known that. With the way she never goes to church, walks around with her hair down, bright bold colors that catch too much attention._

_But this, this is too much. Perrie's throat burns with her heavy breathing an her legs feel like they're going to give out. It's too dark and her feet stumble over the forest floor._

_It's not fair, because Jade's close behind, hair whipping in the wind, and she looks deadly, like she's never going to stop until Perrie is where she wants her._

_Her ankle gives away under a plant root and she can feel herself go down, panic sink in her stomach when she sees Jade picking up speed, when she blinks and the sky is behind Jade's wild hair and her scent is wrapped over her sense._

_Honey and roses and_ death.

_Perrie swallows, tries to crawl away but Jade is stronger than her lanky limbs tell and she's pinned down against the wet cold floor._

_“Going somewhere,” Jade whispers in the dark, there's crickets in the background and little pitter patters that make Perrie's heart speed up even more._

_“I...” Perrie closes her eyes, “I want to go home.”_

_Which is a stupid thing to say, Perrie knows by the way Jade laughs and the hard smash of lips on her. Her eyes fly open and she can feel her breath leaving her (later, much much later, Perrie laughs at that thought. When she's awake, watching over her turf)._

_They’ve done this before, Perrie sneaking out and kissing Jade. Because Jade keeps sending her looks when she passes over the Edward's house, courts hers with flowers and exotic candies and Perrie is smitten. Smitten enough to let Jade kiss her all wrong against the side of the church._

_But tonight, tonight Perrie doesn't like Jade at all, wants to crawl away and cry. This is not something she wants anymore, but Jade crawls down at her, and her fingers fumble with the tie of Perrie's skirt. There's cool air hitting her thighs and then the hot wet feeling of a mouth over her right thigh._

_Perrie freezes, can feel her eyes water a little because this isn't something they've done, this isn't something she wants._

_It all comes to her when she feels fingers skimming over her skin and before she gets her scream out, there's the piercing feeling of fangs over her skin and the achy dragging feeling of blood burning out her veins. Her lungs burn without any air and her eyes droop, her whole body is in pain, lit up on fire and she feels herself die._

-

Perrie doesn't have time for this, the fog is thick and her eyes are focused on the moon, focused on the outline of a raven, a sign of Jade besides the constant pulse of her running under Perrie's skin.

Perrie has no idea what's going on, knows by now that she's build enough of a reputation to keep other vampires off her territory.

But Jade never really followed rules, never bothered to do what Perrie wanted.

There's the faint sound of a twig breaking and Perrie grins at how _dumb_ that mistake is, can't believe anyone would try to sneak up on her like that.

She turns around and almost smiles when she sees who it is.

Jesy looks down at her feet, at the stick she's broke in half and then at Perrie.

“Hi,” she says, walks up to the tombstone next to Perrie and climbs up to it, “there's someone else here,” she says, her nose turns to the sky and Perrie watches her sniff the air, “someone that smells a lot like you.”

Perrie nods, bites the nail of her thumb and looks at the moon, a waning gibbous.

Jesy looks up and Perrie can see where her eyes still look feral, still look like the wolf she can't help but turn into on full moons. They look majestic and deadly and intense.

Jesy blinks at her, shakes her head, like that's supposed to shake the werewolf out of her, but her eyes are still slits and Perrie grins at that.

Jesy smiles back and then drops it just as quick, “is that your maker?” she asks, gone serious and Perrie shrugs, doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to remember.

“Keep your eye out for a raven,” Perrie says instead, slides off the tombstone, “and get some sleep, you look like death.”

Jesy snorts at that, “shouldn't that be you? Technically?”

Perrie is gone before she can answer, shifts into a sparrow and takes out to watch her borders.

-

_She wakes up in a dark room, not sure if her eyes are open or not. There's twinges of pain all over her body, spots of heat and Perrie feels naked, knows those are bites. She barely gets to move before she takes a deep breath and that hurts, sends a jab of pain down her chest and makes her lungs quiver and eyes water._

_“You don't have to do that anymore,” someone says. Their smell is intoxicating, like wine, strong and sweet and pungent, “here.”_

_That's all the warning she gets before there's a mouth on her, and then a thick liquid itching down her throat, hot and searing and copper in taste._

_She tries to push away when she realizes what it is, realizes who it is, realizes what's going on. But she jostled up the bed a bit, a hand going down to her thigh, pressing down on raised skin there and then trailing down between legs. She feels fingers inside her then, rocking up to her hard and fast and it's not what Perrie was expecting and it's not something she's experienced before. She's never had sex, she's never thought about it, not like this, not with Jade, it's a sin. It's all a sin and Perrie is damned and she's dead and there's blood in her mouth and she's got no idea how things happened like this._

_She sobs when Jade adds a third finger, goes in hard enough to make Perrie slide up the bed, the sheets burn a bit down her back._

_“Shh,” Jade says, mouth slotting to bite down at her neck, “you need this, makes things easier, trust me.”_

_Perrie closes her eyes, shakes her head and wants to go home._

-

Her reflection isn't gone yet, it's a cloudy outline of her thin body. She can barely make out her face, but she's not looking at that, she's got her pants off and her shirt is rucked up her chest. She bends down and presses a finger over the dots on her thigh, the raised skin and the rough feeling there. She looks up at the mirror, is surprise that her bite mark is as vivid as ever, sticking out from the watery lines of her and her pale skin.

She sighs, lets go of her thigh and grips her hair instead, misses how sunny and golden it used to be. Now it's just a flat ashy platinum, makes her look as dead as she really is.

There's a bird call from her window but she ignores it, still has no idea how to deal with Jade, not after all this time, not after running from her. Perrie can't let herself fall again.

-

She goes out early, the sun is behind wispy clouds, the town is still waking up and Perrie enjoys the quiet for a while.

The library is open early and she walks in, tilts her head down and sits at the back, random books propped over her, eyes glassed over in mock concentration.

She's got no idea how long she's been there but then there's the quiet sound of a chair scrapping and the smell of sandalwood and incense. A wave of pain hitting against her head.

Leigh-Anne leads down to meet her head with Perrie's and smiles.

“You look like shit,” she says, and Perrie still has no idea why she let a witch stay in her land.

“It's 'cause I heeled you that one time when you accidentally suck the blood off some poser,” Leigh-Anne informs her, wiggles her eyebrows when Perrie glares at her, “and I would stay out of your mind, but that place is too much fun to stay away. You seem to be harboring and very strong hate for this Jade. Your maker right?”

“And because Jesy is in love with you,” Perrie snaps, late and out of context but it does the job and Leigh-Anne blushes and pulls out, Perrie can feel her sudden headache go away.

“That's no reason to stay, a werewolf, please, I have better suitors elsewhere,” Leigh-Anne tries to go for airy but even Perrie can see how hung up she is, how she thinks Jesy herself hung the moon and stars (and that's so ironic and sweet, Perrie almost gags).

“She's a werewolf,” Leigh-Anne says again, “thinking she hung the moon is stupid.”

She crosses her arms and Perrie shrugs.

There's a sudden shudder going up her spine and the smell of Jade flooding her vision. She stills and nearly shifts in front of the few people now in the library. But there's a boy that doesn't look like hers, doesn't look like one her her fledglings, but she can see the same blood as hers running down his veins, can't see a bite mark on his neck and _knows_ it's because it's on his right thigh.

She flares her nostrils and the boy barely bats an eye at her. He looks stupid with his snapback inside the library.

“This is from Jade,” he says, presses a folded up note to the table and then walks away.

Perrie nearly growls, has no idea why there's unwanted vampires suddenly walking into her lines but she doesn't like it, doesn't like the boy.

-

She doesn't read the note, she watches Leigh-Anne burn it and then hunts down the boy, his name is Sam and he's in a mob of people in a club downtown. He's drunk and goes down easily enough, it might have been the amount of skin Perrie showed, it might be because Perrie has a couple of years over him. She sucks him dry, leaves him dead and crumpled and nearly gags at the taste of Jade in her mouth again, the same feeling, the searing hot feeling down her veins. It's too sweet and too exotic to what she's been used to for years.

She feels stronger, feels like she can move a mountain.

In the distance she can hear a distress call of a bird, followed by the loud flapping of wings. Jade is mourning and she's mad, but Perrie could care less.

She's the one that stepped into the wrong part of town, stepped back where she wasn't welcomed.

-

_Jade looks down at her, watches Perrie look herself in the mirror._

_“Don't get used to it,” Jade says, “it'll leave you soon enough.”_

_Perrie nods, has no idea how else to respond, isn't used to this. To her new home and the new climate and her new life._

_She's still all choked up, watching her family bury her empty casket, watching her mum cry and Jonnie trying to be strong, watching her little sisters not know what was going on, asking why Perrie wasn't home yet._

_“Everything leaves you,” Jade says again, moves so fast to Perrie that Perrie's sure her breath would have hitched, “black doesn't suit you,” Jade keeps on, pushes Perrie's black sleeves of her shoulder, “lets get you out of it.”_

_Perrie doesn't want to, but Jade never does what Perrie wants._

_Perrie mourns, she doesn't wear black but she mourns, all through Jade kissing her and Jade touching her, like she maybe almost loves her, but Perrie knows better. Perrie mourns._

-

She nearly forgets Jade, is used to feeling her around, it becomes normal. She lets her guard down and goes on with better things about her life.

That's her mistake, because as soon as Perrie lets her guard down, she knows Jade is going to take her down. Maybe Perrie is stupid, maybe she hasn't learned at all, but she still gets surprised, when she walks home one day and there's a raven waiting for her. She knows who it is, she knows it's time and she bites her tongue and pretends she draws blood.

She wishes she wasn't home now, wishes she was away from here. She opens her mouth to say something but Jade decides to shift back then, and it's a bit overwhelming, watching Jade, finally getting to see her, remember how she looked the first time she saw her, how she looked when she made Perrie, how she looked when she laughed at Perrie for missing her family. How she looked when they would get in bed together.

Her hair is longer and unlike Perrie, her skin is golden and bright, something Perrie knows Jade got from her childhood in Egypt so long ago, so long ago, the pyramids weren't even up yet.

Perrie can't help herself but think about how the tan never left Jade's skin, can't help but think that Jade still looks beautiful and exotic and dead.

She looks too young in her dress and boots, looks too cute for what she really is, for what she's seen, what she's done, what she's killed, what she's done to Perrie.  Perrie still can't wrap her mind over how someone like Jade, after all that has happened, can look so sweet and beautiful.

She looks, looks because she's the only who can, knows Jade hasn't seen her reflection in what must feel like eons, knows Jade is all hers for her to look at.

“You killed him,” Jade finally says and Perrie nods, moves a little bit forward, “I _liked_ him.”

Perrie laughs at that, can't believe how much of a spoiled child Jade sounds saying that.

“Everything leaves eventually,” Perrie says evenly, shrugs and looks at the way the moon cuts through Jade.

“Smart mouth,” Jade says, turns her eyes to slits and gives Perrie a hard look, “that's not how I brought you up.”

Perrie smiles at that, smiles because Jade remembers, even after all of this, smiles because this is exactly how Jade raised her.

“What do you want?” Perrie says instead, crosses her arms and gives Jade her own glare. She doesn't have time for this, she needs Jade gone out of her territory, needs to stop feeling like Jade is always with her.

“What?” Jade says then, smile suddenly back on, the same smile Perrie remembers from when she first met Jade, “no hello kiss?”

It's another mistake, Perrie doesn't realize until she's crowding up Jade, hands on her hips and dipping down to press a kiss to her cheek. But Jade, Jade is never what Perrie wants, tilts her head and catches Perrie's mouth with hers.

She doesn't have time to think before she can feel her back hit her bed and her shirt rucked up her armpits, fangs scraping over her bottom lip and Perrie is mad because it's this again. It's Jade getting lonely and using Perrie. She rears back, means to say _no, not this time, not again, I don't want you_. But her jeans leave her and she's in nothing but her underwear bottoms, suddenly regrets not bothering with bras.

“Never had anything up here did you?” Jade says, rests a palm over one of Perrie's nipples, her skin is cold and dry and Perrie shivers, can feel it harden under Jade's touch.

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Perrie spits and Jade pulls back, takes off her shirt dress in a fluid motion, slides off the bed and bends down to slide her shoes off, Perrie looks at the curve of her back to her bum under her lacy underwear and can feel the arousal boil under her skin, surprises her and she really rather not.  She doesn't need these feelings, she thought she was over them.

Jade moves to slide Perrie's shoes off, and then climbs back to bed, knocks Perrie's thighs apart and scratches meanly at Perrie's bite marks. She tries to get away, away from the ragged lines Jade's fingernails leave on her skin. Even after all these years, her bite still hurts, aches and irritates her.

“You tasted so sweet that night,” Jade says, looks up at Perrie from between her thighs, “so hot and sweet, you were one of my favorite tastes.”

Perrie does the thing where she lets her jealously speak, she snaps her head up and grits out, “More than Sam?”

Jade looks at her, presses her thumb over the scarred skin before she lowers herself between Perrie's legs.

“Maybe,” she says, bends down to press a kiss against Perrie's clit, “he was always more willing, more docile than you.”

“That's not fun,” Perrie wheezes, “I'm better, obviously.”

She has no idea when it all shifted like this, doesn't know why she suddenly wants Jade's approval, wants her praise. It's a bad thing, how Perrie goes back to wanting to please Jade, please her and be her favorite. It's a natural instinct between makers and fledglings, and Perrie's always hated it when she slipped into it. This is no exception but she can't help it.

Can't help the way her hips cant up when Jade slides a finger inside her, too fast and too hard but she's used to it, used to Jade manhandling her around, roughing her up.

There's teeth sinking into her hip bone and fingernails pressing lines into her thigh. Perrie rocks up against Jade's fingers, feels her duvet drag behind her back, feels how wet she feels around Jade's fingers, tries to focus on the harsh feeling of teeth digging into her skin, fingernails making her wince.

“ _Jade_ ,” she says, strained and low, “I'm better right?”

The mouth latched to her hips pulls off and she can feel a third finger being added, a palm pressing against her, easing some of the need to get off.

Perrie nearly sobs when Jade drapes herself over her, lines up just right to her, her fingers inching in deeper with the movement and it feels like too much, like Perrie's never felt before.

Jade doesn't answer, thrust her fingers in relentless into Perrie, the bed creaks when Jade starts rolling her hips against Perrie's thigh, against her bite mark, it hurts but Jade seems to be enjoying it. There's tears in Perrie's eyes and they leak over when Jade's mouth finds where Perrie's pulse should have been, where she should had bitten Perrie those many years ago.

Perrie freezes when she feels teeth sinking in, knows she has blood to give, has just fed, can still feel the taste of blood in her mouth.

This is dangerous, Perrie is a Jade's mercy, her fingers inside her and her thigh getting Jade off.  She shouldn't be so trusting, shouldn't be letting herself in this position, but she wants it, wants Jade to get her off so hard.

It doesn't hurt nearly as much as when she was human, it could be the dulled sense of pain or the way Jade's fingers crook inside her, drag her up with the force at their thrusting. It almost feels good, the feeling of being drained, the hot feeling of blood leaving her again. She feels herself go soft boned, lets Jade grind down at her as hard as she wants, lets her finger her as fast as she can go. She can't bother now, she's gone and no amount of hate towards Jade, all her anger at her breaking the rules make her regret the way Jade keeps budging her up the bed, until her head hits the metal headrest and she's slumped into herself. Her hands find Jade's back and she leaves trails of anger red scratches down her back, tries to keep Jade with her, hips knocking up to meet Jade.

Jade feels hot and Perrie knows she looks like a wreck, she lets little pants leave her, a tiny _oh_ when her head hits the headrest a bit too hard.

She comes when Jade pulls her mouth away from her, her hot tongue running over the new bite mark, her fingers ram up on final time and she stills over her as Perrie clenches around her, throws her head to the side and tries to push Jade off her.

But Jade keeps thrusting her fingers into her, crooks them and stretches them and Perrie is too soft to say otherwise. She's oversensitive and she nearly bites her lip off, Jade starts rocking into her thigh again, hand trapped between them, fingers deep in Perrie until Jade comes, licks her lips to get the last taste of Perrie's blood and pulls her fingers off with a squelching sound.

Perrie has no idea what to say, can't collect her anger and resentment.

“You're one of my favorites,” Jade says in the dark, mouth just far enough that Perrie can almost kiss her. She leans up for it but Jade leans back and backs away, “even more than Sam,” and then she's gone.

-

She's mad in the morning, she's mad that she couldn't be mad when Jade was there. The only good thing is that the underlying feeling of Jade is gone, she feels more at ease, the taste of wine and honey is gone and she's mad that she almost misses it.

She presses her fingers to the new bite mark on her neck, can see the tiny dots resting over the angry red skin, the raised scarring of it.  It doesn't hurt, it feeds to her anger, because now, now she's one of the few that Jade has reclaimed for all the world to see, and Perrie never wanted that. Perrie's never wanted Jade to have her as hers, she has no idea how this keeps happening, has no idea how to make it stop.

It's not foggy that night and there's no bird cries mocking her, and that's supposed to be great, it's what Perrie wanted. But she's lonely, and she feels on edge, because she never knows when Jade is going to show up, is going to come and ruin Perrie again.

But she knows that no matter what she wants, Jade is going to happen.  


End file.
